Beriev
The Beriev Aircraft Company,The Russian denomination is Таганрогский авиационный научно-технический комплекс им. Г. М. Бериева» (ТАНТК им. Г. М. Бериева), ''or, in the magazines ТАНТК им. Бериева'' - «Beriev Taganrog Aviation Scientific Technical Complex», according to the traditional designation, which barely evolved since the Soviet era formerly Beriev Design Bureau, is a Russian aircraft manufacturer (design office prefix Be), specializing in amphibious aircraft. The company was founded in Taganrog in the 1934 as OKB-49 by Georgy Mikhailovich Beriev (born February 13, 1903), and since that time has designed and produced more than 20 different models of aircraft for civilian and military purposes, as well as customized models. Today the Company employs some 3000 specialists and is developing and manufacturing amphibious aircraft. Pilots flying Beriev seaplanes have broken 228 world aviation records. The records are registered and acknowledged by the Fédération Aéronautique Internationale. In November 1989 BERIEV Aircraft Company became the only defense industry enterprise to win the Prize for Quality awarded by the Government of Russia. In mid-2002, Irkut raised its 40 percent holding in the Beriev Design Bureau to a controlling stake.Irkut Corporation - Company Profile Aircraft designed by Beriev * Antonov An-30 "Clank", aerial cartography development of the Antonov An-24. * Beriev A-40 'Albatros', the largest multipurpose amphibian airplane in the world, NATO codename "Mermaid". * Beriev A-50 'Shmel', a modified Ilyushin Il-76 modified into an AWACS role, NATO codename "Mainstay". * Beriev A-60, a modified Ilyushin Il-76 transport aircraft, converted into an airborne laser laboratory in 1981. * Beriev Be-1, prototype wing in ground effect (WIG) aircraft. * Beriev Be-2, seaplane. * Beriev Be-4, parasol-wing flying boat. * Beriev Be-6 "Madge", flying boat used for firefighting duty. * Beriev Be-8 "Mole", passenger/liaison amphibian. * Beriev Be-10 "Mallow", jet-engined flying boat. * Beriev Be-12 'Chayka', Amphibious aircraft, similar in function to the Canadair CL-415, used for anti-submarine warfare, based upon the Be-6. NATO codename "Mail". * Beriev Be-30 "Cuff", a regional airliner and utility transport aircraft. * Beriev Be-101 proposed light amphibian with one propeller engine. * Beriev Be-103 Bekas, a light amphibian, intended for passenger transport, medical aid, patrol and tourism. * Beriev Be-112 proposed twin-engined propeller amphibian airplane. * Beriev Be-200 Altair, a large multipurpose amphibian airplane. * Beriev Be-32 "Cuff", a multipurpose airplane meant for cargo/passenger transport, patrol and expeditions. * Beriev A-42 Albatros, an updated version of A-40, recently adopted into service in a SAR and antisubmarine roles, production to begin in 2010. NATO codename "Mermaid". * Beriev A-42PE Albatros, a unique Search and Rescue SAR airplane, powered by propfan engines. NATO codename "Mermaid" * Beriev Be-2500 Neptune, a proposed super-heavy amphibian cargo aircraft with a max takeoff weight of 2500 metric tons (planned). * Beriev MBR-2 "Mote", reconnaissance flying-boat. * Beriev MBR-7, reconnaissance, bomber flying-boat. * Beriev MDR-5, long-range reconnaissance, bomber flying-boat * Beriev R-1, experimental flying boat. * Bartini Beriev VVA-14, an amphibious anti-submarine aircraft, only prototypes were produced. * Tupolev Tu-142MR "Bear-F / -J" References External links * Official site in English * Official site in Russian * US division * Beriev Aircraft Corp. in the Taganrog Business Directory Beriev Category:United Aircraft Corporation Category:Aircraft manufacturers of Russia Category:Aircraft manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Emergency services equipment makers